Vermilion
by Jess J
Summary: The color she was for a moment before the black. The color of my blood pooled around me as I watched my life taken from me before my eyes. The only color I see.


Author's note: This came to me while watching Underworld and having Vermilion Pt. 2 by Slipknot stuck in my head. So, here it is. It's unusual and not quite I style I've tried before, but I actually kind of liked how it turned out. Anyway, reviews are always appreciated.

Disclaimer: I do not own, please do not sure.

****

VERMILION

Emerald. The green of her eyes. Beautiful, bright, soft as spring and gentle as the cool breeze. They were soft and curious and compassionate. Two emeralds set in alabaster, shining bright, glittering in the light, glassy with tears as their beauty dimmed. The gems tarnished with sorrow.

Gold. The pale gold of her hair. Soft strands, smooth as marble, shimmering from the torches and silvery light of the moon. Tresses of sunlight spun like silken gold. Dulled by dirt and oil and soot. Precious metal turned to satin tainted with rough handling.

Alabaster. The ivory like color of her skin. The smooth, silky flesh, gently and delicate with inner strength hidden in the sinews. Glowing underneath the clear night sky. Soiled with dirt and blood and bruises. A beautiful sculpture broken by hate.

Silver. The silver of the moon. The pale light that made her glow like the angel she truly was. The color that revealed her magnificence and innocence, no traces of the demon that usually lay beneath the skin of her kind. A perfect and intangible light blocked by stone walls.

Ruby. The red of her blood. Dark and thick and coppery, glimpses of it visible in a few areas, dried and darkened to a sickening brown. Liquid rubies caked her skin like mud. The coppery life-force of her body already drawn before her captors.

Citrine. The blinding orange of the sun. Bright, nearly yellow but too much fire to be so close to gold. Searing hot and too much to look upon. The harmful rays of the color pouring down on her like a harshness talked of in mortals' sermons. A cruel and unforgiving force baring down on her without mercy.

Obsidian. The black of her remains. The charred stench of death from black ashes, forming a demonic sculpture pale gold, alabaster, emeralds, and liquid rubies once made. The color of death itself, nothing but the absence of light, of life. Of innocence and beauty and warmth which a body made for the cold somehow held. Desolate obsidian forming a fragile corpse.

Diamond. The transparency of Viktor's motives. The pure hatred in his eyes and the guiltless carriage in his movements. Sharp and unbreakable will forming a heartless being, the devil, father to an angel. His motives clear and twisted and self-righteous. An invincible rarity made up of violent will and cold judgment.

Ruby. The red of my rage. The only color I can see. The deep crimson filled with justified anger and lust for retribution. The seething wrath for my fallen angel, my perfect sculpture created from nature's most precious items, all made into one soft and fragile being. A maddening force as sharp a razor's edge.

Silver. The silver of the moon. The liberating light that is both my freedom and my only weakness. My death and my chance at life and revenge all one shade. The call and pull to the beast I never was with her. The lust for a violence I always swore off and saw as jaded. My death calls for me to fight.

Sapphire. The dark blue of the night sky. The blanket over my head now, the only cloak I have for the time being. Filled with glittering diamonds and a pale, silver pearl that revealed my angel in all her glory, now liberating me to avenge her. The dark gem that is both my cloak and my enemy's protection.

Obsidian. The black of Viktor's oblivion and my own. The cold, empty darkness that awaits us both, the abyss I will drag him down into. The lonely, aching void that already is crushing my heart. The black ore that is our inevitable fate.

Ruby. The red of my sorrow and my rage. Of the memory of her blood staining her, before being dried up by the harsh heat of the sun. The only color I see. Erasing the emerald world I saw in her eyes. Destroying the gold of her hair, her curtain around us as she laid upon me. Obliterating the alabaster of her limbs, her delicate, perfect form. The color she was for a moment before the black. The color of my blood pooled around me as I watched my life taken from me before my eyes. The only color I see.


End file.
